The things she has seen
by blondie98
Summary: Madame Pomfrey Has seen a great many things in her years at Hogwarts. From Slytherins crying for their mamas, to Gryffindors dyed bright purple... She knew she should have taken that job at St. Mungos. A colletion of Oneshots, 6- "I swear, he's giving me love potions!"
1. Regulus and Sirius

As far as Poppy was aware the two Black brothers hated each other. So the current situation was rather... interesting.

"Reg! Reg! Wake up, you moron," Sirius shouted at a pale, black haired boy lying on a hospital bed. The two children were nearly copies of each other, although the injured one was slighter than his playboy brother.

The playboy in question was none other than Sirius Black, hater of all Slytherins. And yet, here he was, screaming at his brother and annoying all the other patients.

Poppy didn't honestly know what to think, the younger boy had merely been knocked off his broom in a quidditch match (after catching the snitch, and subsequently beating Ravenclaw 450 to 320). She had never, in all his _many_ visits to the wing seen Sirius this worried, even when James came in looking like a bomb victim. Which was highly likely, considering the explosive nature of their pranks.

"Sirius. You're disrupting the others," said Poppy, pushing the boy away from the unconscious Slytherin. She looked over to Sirius and took pity on him,

"He should wake up soon, he's not _that_ badly injured." Sirius' face lit up. _He really loved his brother didn't he_, she mused Even when every other Slytherin would come to her, complaining of injuries suffered at the hands of the marauders, Regulus never actually had to come. He was only ever there to visit his friends.

The younger boy began to squirm on his bed. He sat up, touching his bandaged head. The young mediwitch was at his side in an instant, fussing over the boy.

"You fell off your broom Don't worry, you won," Poppy told him, wondering if he was listening. She reached out to pull his hand away from the wrappings.

"..mmm...Siri?" Regulus groaned, oh never mind, he hadn't heard her. Regulus opened his bleary silver eyes... And saw only Poppy.

"Oh, I guess he wouldn't care about his dea-_darling_ baby brother," The boy muttered resentfully.

Poppy watched him sadly. In the moment between Regulus waking up and his being able to see, Sirius had slipped from the room hissing '_sorry_' between clenched teeth. His eyes nearly black with regret. His brother would never be his, not anymore. Poppy understood, the ties had long since been broken between the boys.

"Shhh...go to sleep now Regulus, you need rest."

OoO

She wondered if she should have been surprised when anonymously sent sweets that Regulus just so happened to love appeared every morning of his two-day long stay at the hospital wing. Or when a note that asked, '_Will you keep a secret?' _appeared on her desk.

He was an odd one, wasn't he, that Black boy.


	2. Dear, purple James

James

To put it simply, it had to be his worst idea.

At 21 years old, Poppy had not been working at Hogwarts for very long when she met the marauders. Remus, Sirius, Peter and... well, _James. _Honestly, were those boys the devil incarnate? They would be the death of her.

"Ahaha. Oh dear Merlin, James that was beautiful-"

"Shut up! He might have been killed, are you _ever_ serious? I mean, he's gone purple!"

"I know I'm Sirius, but what are you?"

"Oh, get stuffed, Padfoot!"

"Woof. Woof"

Madame Pomfrey turned toward the noise. Four second-year, Gryffindor boys were barging into her clinic. Leading the way, a tiny mouse-like boy was supporting a tall, black-haired prankster who was, well, purple. The two others were making the racket.

"Mr. Lupin, before you and Mr. Black rip each other's heads off, what did Potter do _this _time?" demanded an exhausted Poppy Pomfrey, even though this sort of thing wasn't _exactly_ uncommon, it still amazed her. How could four little boy cause so much trouble? Since the third day of first year, these boys had been pranking (and racking up a rather large array of injuries) nearly every Friday, the day in question had lately become known as Slytherin-death-day to the students, and I-need-to-get-a-new-job-day to Poppy.

As the boys hauled James onto a cot, laughing their heads off at his predicament, the thin, scarred one turned to her, straightening his tie in a distinctly business-like manner.

"Sorry non-disclosure agreement, but, care to fix him for us?" ...Bloody Marauders, coming in here half-dead and not telling her why! She did feel like banging her head off a wall every so often, why had she not taken that job at St. Mungdos?

"Well then Mr. Potter, let's see you," she said, inspecting him closely, his hazel glasses-covered eyes peering at her expectantly. Oh, he was in for it now.

"Hmm... ah.. I see," she said, waving her wand.

"_Hocus pocus mumbo jumbo!"_ At those words the three other boys crowded around to see the outcome. Needless to say, there was no change. Sirius stared at her with big eyes,

"Why did nothing happen?"

Poppy smirked, "Sorry, boys, but I don't think I can make the dye go away, you'll have to wait a few weeks, it should wash out." The four boys' faces turned from laughter to complete shock and horror.

"What!" yelled James, outraged. "It clashes with my quidditch robes! Lily will think I look like a fool!"

"...She already does, mate," muttered Sirius, rolling his eyes.

"Sorry, Mr. Potter," said Poppy, waving off Sirius, "You'll just have to get used to it."

"B-b-but...Miss Poppy!" mourned James.

"Now out, all three of you!" she cried , not unkindly.

As she let the boys out, Remus turned to face her, question in his azure eyes. Poppy merely smiled and gave him a wink. After this event, the four boys had taken to learning counter-curses.

* * *

**Well, that was a happier story than the last one! Hope you liked it! Oh yeah, please review. They make me happy.**


	3. Draco

_**Slytherin crying to his mama.**_

* * *

It was odd, you know? The last time Draco Malfoy had been to the hospital wing was in his third year after being bitten by a hippogriff. At the time he had made such a fuss. Poppy hated to admit it but she had been floored at how _low _someone's pain tolerance could be. Now three years later, the boy was here again, but this time he was tight-lipped and pale-faced, reassuring her at regular intervals that he felt no pain.

He was an accomplished liar.

As Poppy lent over the platinum-haired boy, muttering spells over the deep wounds that Severus couldn't heal with his little knowledge of medicine, she was stunned and a little proud of how much this boy had grown up. In the din of the hospital wing she could just make out his teeth clenching as she tapped him with her wand, yet he didn't cry out.

Until he fell asleep.

The overworked, chestnut haired medi-witch sat beside Draco as he screamed in his dreams, no that was the wrong word, they were night terrors. Not unlike nightmares but oh, so much worse. She had seen them in students many times, but never quite as bad as this.

"Mam! No... not her... I... can... do... it," the boy cried sluggishly. Poppy's eyes narrowed sympathetically, she could guess what he was speaking of. It was common knowledge that the young Slytherin's family served the Dark Lord, and the rest, well it wasn't that hard to see.

She had started to suspect something when that Katie girl had been brought in, cursed by a necklace. Although it had been Snape who did most of the work, Poppy was no idiot, she knew what dark magic looked like. Her own brother, Rowan, had specialized in curses and dark magic before he had taken an early retirement to Germany. Then, a few weeks later, when Mr. Slughorn came raving to her about how his 'star student' Harry Potter had cured his best friend, Ron, with a beazor. She had began to realize that it was far more than just some sort of anti-Gryffindor schoolboy threats.

And now, with Malfoy screaming his lungs out lying in a hospital bed, courtesy of one Harry James Potter, Madame Pomfrey could only look at the tortured boy in pity.

"A milk snake in a sea of vipers." She stroked his head softly. She ought to go find the Zabini boy and tell him to help calm the Slytherin prince.

Getting up from her seat beside Draco, she deftly cast a silencing spell outside of the hospital wing and began to make her way through the deserted corridors. As she entered the dungeons, she remembered when she had gone to Professor Dippet in her first few years at Hogwarts and demanded to know where all of the common rooms were after a rather bad event involving a Slytherin bleeding all over the common room carpet. Had she not have known, Poppy would have been lost as the entrance to this particular one was a vast expanse of stone wall.

"Untainted," she said and marvelled at how the stone melted away to reveal a dimly lit room, which would much better suit an old noble's house over a place for children to live. Making her way through the grand room she turned and went down a few icy steps, coming to face a coal coloured door where _Sixth Year, Boys_ was marked in curling script. Pushing open the heavy door she looked around the circular room, checking each bed until she found the one with _Zabini, Blaise. Pureblood _marked upon it's foot. Curling her lip at the racist words, Poppy bent towards the boy.

"Mister Zabini," She whispered, shaking the coffee skinned boy awake. "Please come with me, you friend needs you."

"Hmm, whadd ya want?" the tall Slytherin slurred, Poppy's brow furrowed, _how stupid were Slytherins? _

"Oh, Mizz Poppy! Sorry." He apologized, jumping out of his sleep induced stupor.

"It's Madame _Pomfrey_ and do keep your voice down!" she hissed pressing a finger to her lips, " Anyways, it's your friend Draco," she finished. Blaise's eyes widened with realization. Poppy grinned inwardly, she had guessed correctly, Zabini _did_ know what was wrong with Draco.

"All right, let's go," The sleepy snake said, pulling on his shoes and making his way out of the deep green common room. To be honest, Poppy thought the décor was horrid. She much preferred the midnight blue of the Ravenclaw tower that she had lived in while she had attended Hogwarts.

Racing through the nighttime halls of Hogwarts, the pair made their way to the hospital wing. Pissing off many of the paintings on the walls .

"Up yours," Zabini cursed at the painting of an old man wearing a suit of armour who was fixing him with a disapproving glare. Poppy couldn't help cracking a smile. As she grasped the handle of the massive doors to the hospital wing, she turned to Blaise.

"Now, be prepared, it's very bad."

He gave her a soft smile, "I've dealt with it before, Miss. He forgot to put a _silencio_ on his curtains once."

"I'll leave you to it then," With a nod, Poppy opened the doors and Draco's screams filled the halls. Blaise ran to the cot and Poppy swiftly shut the double doors behind her, turning the key in the lock.

She returned to her rooms to give the boys some privacy. Yet, as she peeked out from behind her oak door, Poppy couldn't hide her smile. The blond boy's cries had subsided to sobs in Zabini's arms. _They were not at all like regular friends_, she mused, as she sat down on the bed. _No, they were far more akin to brothers_.

oOo

Poppy smirks as Draco hands her a large bouquet of roses charmed silver and green.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm not thanking you or anything," He says, a blush spreading across his cheeks like a drop of blood in milk. "Consider it hush money."

It didn't stop her from wrapping him in a tight hug, he didn't deserve what was coming for him.

* * *

**Well then, so Poppy gets out of the hospital wing for once.**

**Anyhoo, please review and if anyone has a request, do tell me!**


	4. Narcissa and Lucius

For Avanna

Lucius and Narcissa

* * *

Poppy was awoken by a ferocious banging on her door. Groaning, the young woman pulled herself out of bed, wrapping a cloak around her shivering body. The castle was always chilly around January. As she made her way to the oak door, she called out to the student on the other side,

"I'll be there in a moment."

The banging creased as Poppy opened the door to see a sobbing Narcissa Black. The young witch stumbled back as the black-haired second-year threw herself at her.

"Shhshh... It's fine," Poppy told her, stroking the girl's back. "Now an you tell me what happened?"

"It's L-lucius..." Narcissa sobbed. Poppy's eyes narrowed, the first year boy was pompous and full of himself, and had not needed to come to the wing himself, he'd only sent students with muggle parents to her with rather troubling injuries.

Poppy took Cissy's hand and led her down the twisting halls. Past sleeping portraits and gargoyles, to the dungeons.

"Have you told Professor Lynch of Mr. Malfoy's injuries?" Narcissa shook her head, "No, I came straight to you." Poppy nodded, she would tell him later.

"Now, Narcissa, I need you to find the entrance to the common room and open it for me, can you do that?" Poppy asked kindly, the little girl nodded. The Mediwitch made a mental note to get the passwords from Professor Dippet as soon as she could.

At the whisper of 'Silent and Cunning' the stone wall melted away to reveal a buzzing Slytherin common room. There were students shouting, holding bloody cloths but there was an odd calm about the event. It had happened before. Poppy could see some of the older students trying to calm the younger ones. Poppy grabbed the arm of a prefect, Tom Riddle.

"What happened?"

"Ah, well when Lucius returned from his hols, he was fine for a day or so then collapsed. We tried to help, but it's black magic," the ebony-haired boy frowned. "We can normally deal with this sort of thing."

"Thank-you Mr. Riddle, now do cover your ears."

Poppy took a deep breath and the screamed,"Silence!" at the word, the students stopped whatever they were doing and looked up at her, looking only mildly terrified.

"Now tell me, where is the boy?" children split like the sea before her, making a path to a badly bleeding Malfoy. The tall woman fell to her knees at his side, peeled back his soaked robes and inspected the damage.

"Riddle, I want everyone out of here, you and Miss Black may stay. Now!"

Poppy's hands shook as she took in the boy's broken from. Black lines and bloody tears webbed across his pale skin and his lips were nearly blue. She closed her eyes and took a breath, he was cursed.

Drawing on her training, she remembered the spells. Now to reverse the curse, she could feel it in his blood now, flowing through him. There were three curses. So she needed three counter-curses and a stabilizer.

Poppy took a breath, immersing herself in magic.

Before she could do anything, she would need to start his heart and breathing once again. She could do this, this was what all her training was about. Waving her wand she said, "_Cor et animae spiritus." _Stabilizer, done.

Now for the real work.

One curse to cut him and not let him heal, "_sigillum et vinculum,_" ...nothing. She took a shaking breath and repeated the words more clearly. That's better, counter-curse one, done.

Another to cause more pain, "_vacuitatem doloris,"_ there, he shouldn't feel anything from the injuries. The boy would only be sore.

And last, one to force him to live. This curse suprised her, and made no sense. Someone had beaten the boy within an inch of his life and they wanted him to live? Purebloods, you just couldn't understand their logic... It must be the inbreeding.

"_Et Fiat lux_," she finished opening her eyes. She was breathing heavily, the magic having tired her. Poppy looked down at the Slytherin and muttered a quick cleaning spell. The brown-haired witch picked him up (someone needed to lay off the pumpkin pasties) and looked over to where Cissy was perched on one of the jade-coloured settees.

"Come on Miss Black, let's take him up to the hospital wing," as they walked over to the wall that was the way out, Poppy saw Riddle.

"Ah, Mr. Riddle, do go ask for a triple batch of calming drought from the potions master and give it out to your house, two drops each," the boy nodded and thanked her for her help. For someone known as the ice price, he really did care for his housemates.

Poppy smiled at him and exited the room with Narcissa.

They made their way over to the Hospital Wing in silence, the younger girl shivering. When they reached the double oak doors leading to the Hospital Wing, Poppy flicked her wand and opened the doors. She swiftly laid Lucius down on a bed and summoned a bar of chocolate for Narcissa.

"Eat, it'll do you some good," she said when Narcissa looked at her blankly.

Poppy pulled up two chairs beside the bed and snapped her fingers for some tea from the house elves. As the elves finished setting the little table with two cups and a pot of Earl Grey, Poppy lent back in her chair and studied Narcissa over the brim of her cup.

"Narcissa, I _can_ call you that, can't I?" the girl nodded, not meeting Poppy's eyes.

"Will you tell me why Lucius was very nearly dying on the floor of your common room?" Narcissa's eyes flickered around the room, finally landing on the pot of tea.

"...His father," she spoke so quietly that Poppy could just make out what she said. Carefully keeping her face blank, Poppy continued, "Why would his father want to do that?"

"I-um, Lucius was probably reading Plato again." huh?, what is a _plato_, wondered Poppy. Seeing the confusion on the older woman's face, Narcissa explained that Plato was a muggle philosopher that Lucius found interesting.

"He likes muggle literature," the blonde girl said, stroking Lucius's thin face. "You see, he thinks that we should use some of their ideas to improve our magic."

"So, Lucius is a sympathizer?" The boy who had been sending muggle-bornes to her hospital wing on a daily basis actually _liked_ muggles?

Narcissa's face was the pure image of horror, "Oh dear Merlin no! He just thinks that there are a select few intelligent mudbl- err... Muggles," she finished sheepishly. Poppy nodded and the girl went back to tending to Lucius, making sure he was comfortable.

Poppy took a sip of her tea, finally deciding not to tell the headmaster that one of his students was being beaten by his father. She didn't really understand Slytherins, but she did know that you never expose the problems within their families. Something about shame.

"Miss Black, your housemates won't go Professor Dippet about this will they," it wasn't a question, but Narcissa confirmed Poppy's thoughts.

"House pride Madame."

"Very well then. Should this ever happen again, to any of your house mates, do tell me before they nearly die. Won't you?" Narcissa smiled softly and threw her arms around Poppy, "Thank-you ,oh, thank-you."

oOo

It did happen again, and again. At the beginning of every holiday, a few Slytherins would come to her, asking for medi-packs. She gave them freely, under the condition that they would come see her immediately after the holidays and family visits, so she could make sure there was no permanent damage.

She would be woken in the dead of night to older brothers and sisters bringing in their siblings by floo, halfway through the summer hols, tears pouring down their faces as the begged her to do something, anything for them. So she did what she could, and the Snakes thanked her for it. Poppy would receive anonymously sent robes from the only the best seamstresses and small gifts and cards. She kept each and every gift in the back drawer of her wardrobe and often wore the robes.

But there was one gift which stood out above all others, Poppy was the only halfblood who never lost a single member of her family during the war. Even Tom Riddle paid his debts.

* * *

**Okay, this turned out differently than I expected. Anyways, hope you liked it, feedback it much appreciated. I think I'd like three or so reviews? Oh yeah, anyone want to tell me if I'm spelling Slytherin right?**


	5. Theodore Nott

Theodore Nott

* * *

A soft cough came from the doorway. It was late on an October evening and Poppy had already had to deal with the Weasley twins' usually antics, ie. poisoning Slytherins. She turned slowly, forcing a smile to her tired face. A young boy stood before her, the shadows hiding his features.

"Yes?" asked Poppy softly, motioning for the boy to come forward. As he left the shadows she noted his mousey brown hair and fine bones, a sickly child to be sure.

"I was informed that you provide sleeping potions by one of my upperclassmen," he replied, his accent clearly that of someone with a high upbringing. Poppy, frowned he could only be a first year, awfully young to be plagued by the sleep problems that required potions. Yet the bluish marks under his eyes said otherwise.

"I shall have to take your name and monitor your sleeping for a few nights. To be certain that there will be no ill affects," she explained.

The boy nodded tersely,

"I am Theodore Nott." Poppy raised her eyebrows in question_, And?_

"I have... nightmares Madame," he whispered, his sallow cheeks colouring. Poppy nodded, they _were_ rather common, especially amongst Slytherins.

"Very well then I shall take your word. Up, choose a bed then, mister Nott." Theodore scrunched his brow and looked up at her with wide dapple brown eyes.

"I was hoping that I would be permitted to sleep in my dorm." Poppy shook her head,

"Once you have become accustomed to taking the draught. Until then you shall sleep here."

The first-year groaned, the greying mediwitch smiled a little and reached over to ruffle his hair.

"Don't worry yourself, I shall wake you in time for you to sneak back to your dorm." Theo grinned and thanked her. Poppy flicked her wand and his school robes transfigured themselves into a light blue sleep set. The small boy tucked himself into a cot, punching down his pillow.

As he got himself into bed, Poppy walked over to the bottle lined shelves of the large supply closet. Grabbing a purple bottle marked _Children's Sleeping Draught -Brewed by Severus Snape, _in curling script, she returned to Theodore's side and measured out a tablespoon full.

"Here you go." Theodore screwed up his face as he drank the bitter liquid,

"I shall wake you at eight tomorrow." The boy nodded languidly and he fell onto the pillow, snoring softly.

Poppy stifled a laugh, what a funny boy he was.

.

The young Slytherin came every night, out of fear of his dreams.

Once, Poppy had refused him the potion. It had not gone well. She had spent the night beside him and in his fitful slumber his screams and sobs of terror pierced the cold air. Yes, Theodore Nott had a good reason to fear sleep.

oOo

In Theo's third year, Poppy decided that he was old enough to administer the potion himself. Pressing the purple bottle into his hand, she smiled,

"Theo, remember, no more than two tablespoons a night, or you could-."

Theo grinned and cut her off, "Put myself into a comatose because I'm so small. I know Poppy, don't worry."

He wrapped his thin arms around her quickly and ran off to where Blaise and Draco were waiting for him, leaning casually against the oak doors. Draco gave her a cut nod and the three left, arguing about quidditch.

It became their weekly tradition, every Monday evening, Theo would appear, occasionally accompanied by Blaise or Draco and with Poppy's warnings, he would take a fresh bottle of the potion. Snape was befuddled by her constant need for sleeping draught. Poppy had no intention of telling him, rather, she found Snape's confusion quite amusing. Poppy did however, keep a record of the potions that she gave Theo, just the same as every other student (although his file was much thicker than most. Nearly sizing up to James Potter's).

oOo

In his fifth year, Theodore Asklipios Nott attempted to end his life.

"Madame! Get over here now. Something is wrong with Theo," Draco and Blaise shouted, bursting into the hospital wing, an unconscious Theodore on their shoulders.

It was a Tuesday.

Theodore had nearly a week's work of sleeping draught.

He had drank every last drop.

"Oh, dear fate take pity on this child." _I'm begging you._

"Go to Severus, tell him to get Saint Mungos here immediately," Poppy told her osprey patronus sending it to find Snape.

.

"My beautiful boy! What happened to him?" His mother had arrived by floo and fell thrashing, into the arms of Blaise and Draco at the sight of her son, her makeup running down her cheeks in rivulets, forming black rivers across her face.

"We don't know," Draco lied. The empty bottle of sleeping draught that they had found beside him spoke for it's self. He cast his eyes to where madame Pomfrey laboured over the boy's body. Desperately trying to reverse the effects of the potion coursing through his system.

.

It was easier for her if Poppy pretended that Theodore was just another student. That she didn't know him, that she didn't care about him. Shouts came from the doorway and Poppy looked up from where she stood working over Theo's body. Saint Mungos had arrived.

"Thank Merlin, you're here."

The mediwizards took in the scene as the headmaster ushered them in. A boy was on a sea green bed in the hospital wing, a woman, his mother?, stood sobbing to his left, squished between to boys, one all snow and ice, the other the rich colours of mahogany, both sharing terrified expressions.

One of the wizards turned to the ageing witch who stood over the boy, looking as though she would collapse any second. _Please tell me that he will survive _her eyes screamed. The wizard inspected the boy and spoke,

"Yes, he will live. You did a wonderful job, madame. Let us take it from here."

.

After the fifth-year was taken away, Blaise and Mrs. Nott with him, Draco lagged behind and spoke to Poppy.

"Madame, swear not to tell anyone?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"On my life."

"Theodore was forced into the Dark Lord's service last night."

.

_It was four months before the boy returned._

_Poppy couldn't bring herself to speak to him again out of guilt._

_._

_._

_It was three years and a funeral before Poppy forgave herself._

oOo

The final battle was a blur to Poppy, but one moment stuck to her.

Poppy was prepping the Hospital Wing when she heard a soft knock on the doors. A reedy child entered the room.

"Poppy, will you hate me forever?"

Theodore.

Poppy spun around to face him.

"Hate you for what?"

"For murder and evil and betrayal." Poppy looked at him straight in the eye for the first time in years, they were lifeless

"Do you have a choice?"

"No. Not I, nor Draco nor Blaise. He swore that he'd murder our families, I'm doing this for my mother and my sister."

Poppy swallowed,

"No-" her voice cracked, "Just promise me you'll live. Please." Poppy's eyes filled with tears and Theo embraced her tightly, his body wracking with sobs,

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

.

She found his corpse that evening, alone in a pile of rubble, his silver mask askew, dried blood on his face and eyes closed. Poppy picked him up, letting herself cry for the crimes against this boy. She carried his feather weight body into the great hall, where the survivors stood a vigil for their fallen comrades. As she stumbled in, faces turned to her, several voices ringing out in disgust that she was bringing the body of a Deatheater to rest with their people.

Setting his body down at the end of the line of the fallen, she kissed his blood-caked forehead.

"Not everyone had the choice."

.

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry._

_._

_So am I, Theo._

* * *

**I hope everyone liked it, I have no idea as to what to write, so any requests or ideas would be much appreciated. **


	6. Seamus Finnigan

Poppy gave an amused smile. He was back again.

"So what was it this time mr. Finnigan?" (He's come in so often that it seems oddly formal to call him by his last name, but Poppy has to admit Finnigan_ is_ kind of amusing to say. So she continues). The light-haired boy bows his head and mutters something about tea and rum.

Poppy merely raised an eyebrow and continues to heal his burns. _Tea into rum, at this age? Honestly, children these days._ Seamus was an odd one to say the least. With a knack for unintentional pyrotechnics, she often finds herself wondering whether or not his dreams of becoming a dragon trainer are healthy.

…...

"A potion?" The greying medi-witch scrunches her forehead. What on Earth was Snape having them brew that would cause blue burns? Blue! She was going to have to have a chat with the man. A very long, intimidating '_chat_'.

"Yeah, it was draught of livin' death," Seamus responds as Poppy mutters spells under her breath.

"I wasn't aware that draught of living death was explosive," trust Finnigan to make a completely noncombustible potion go boom.

"...It is when yer workin' wit Neville." Well, when you add the Longbottom boy into the equation, it did make a little more sense. But, honestly, it was completely ridiculous.

"Ah, so that's your excuse."

"It ain't an excuse!" he tells her indignantly, waving his arms slightly. Poppy turns to where Dean sits comfortably in the chair beside the cot and raises a questioning eyebrow. He only shrugs.

"Very well," there is no end to this boy's adventures, is there?

"Geeze, yer worse than me mam."

"Oh? Am I?" Realization dawned on her. Dear Merlin, his mother lived with him! Poppy immediately decided that this woman deserved a medal, wherever she was.

"Yeah, I suppose she's had the time ta get used to it." Oh, Merlin's baggy y-fronts, Seamus was once a toddler. How had this woman survived?

"I suppose so," Poppy replied weakly. His mother must be a saint.

...

To be honest Poppy isn't surprised when Seamus is put in charge of the explosive side of things at the battle of Hogwarts. She is however, shocked when he sends her a card years later direct from the Romanian Dragon Trainer's camp. Were they completely mad over there?

* * *

**Thought I should prolly do something happier for a change! Thanks to Avanna for the idea. If anyone else has requests I'll take em. I've never got a clue what to write. **


	7. Lily and Love Potions

Lily and Love potions

* * *

Poppy finished wrapping the first year's wrist, and sent him off with a pat to the head. Really, a sprained wrist while working with flobberworms, of all things? Well the Hufflepuff boy _did_ look rather dim. The medi-witch rolled her eyes and flicked her wand, returning the bottle of skel-repair to its place in the cabinet.

The young medi-witch whistled jauntily. There were no other students waiting for care and she was planning on starting the novel that her brother had sent her from India (she was rather jealous of the fact that curse-breakers got to travel so much), as a soft knock on the oak doors of the Hospital Wing rang through the air. _Well there go my plans for this evening._

"Yes? Do come in," Poppy said dutifully, a willowy, red-haired girl entered the room.

"Erm, I was wondering if you could help me?" the girl (Lily, recalled Poppy), replied nervously. Her acidpop-green eyes darted around the hospital wing, finally resting on Poppy.

"Of course, whatever is the matter?" the dark-haired woman replied.

Lily bit her lip and came over to stand before Poppy,

"Well, you know James-Oh, of course you know James!" she said, throwing up her hands and refusing to meet Poppy's amused eyes.

"Well, it's just that...he...he, I think he's been slipping me love potions!" Lily shouted, her fists clenched and shaking. Poppy raised an eyebrow, yes James had been declaring his love for the girl for several years, (there was a betting pool in the teacher's common on when they would get together, Poppy had her money on sometime next year) but Poppy doubted that he would give Lily love potions. The boy was much too, well, _Gryffindor _for that.

Lily looked up at Poppy angrily.

"There's no other possible explanation for it," she declared, stomping her foot. "I mean, I've never even given him a second glance before, and now_ I can't stop thinking about him!"_

"Come sit," said Poppy, taking the fuming girl by the hand and leading her to a cot.

"Now, you are aware of how difficult it is to brew a love potion, yes?" Poppy reasoned, and Lily nodded. "Far beyond the talents of a sixth year."

"I know, but-"

"Now, what is it about James that you think of?" Poppy asked, silencing the other girl with finger.

"Well, I don't know... His smile I guess," the freckled girl muttered, looking down at her hands. Poppy smirked in amusement.

"...And?" she prompted.

"His-his everything! I swear this is _not_ normal!"

"Lily, why are you so convinced that these are the effects of love potions?" Poppy asked softly.

"Well, this is what they do. Isn't it?"

"Not, not really. Love potions make you lust more so than love," she replied earnestly. Poppy looked over at the younger girl to see the blood drain from her face.

"You don't mean to say that I _like_ him, do you?" she demanded in disgust.

"That's for you to find out, not me," Poppy ran hand through her hair in exasperation, "If you're that worried about it, I can ask him and his friends sometime this week." Lily looked up at her gratefully.

"But how do you know that you'll see them so soon?" Poppy raised and eyebrow,

"Do you really think that they can go a week without nearly killing themselves?" Lily grinned,

"Thanks Miss Poppy."

"Don't worry yourself so much dear. Now it's lovely outside, why don't you go down to the lake and enjoy the day?" _I want to read my book!_ Lily smiled again and took off out the door.

_Geeze, kids these days._

oOo

It was only three days before the marauders came to the hospital wing seeking assistance. James had burnt off his eyebrows; Peter's face was black with soot; Sirius was carrying his charred and smoking shirt in his hands, and Remus? Well, he looked rather amusing without any hair, thought Poppy.

"Welcome home, boys," Poppy said sarcastically. Sirius grinned ruggedly, bending down to kiss Poppy cheek.

"You know you love us, don't cha Poppy-flower?"

"Please, put on a decent shirt, won't you dear?" she replied as Remus pulled Sirius away from her, chastising him slightly. When would that boy stop his antics? He even went after Minerva, and it didn't help that he was quite charming. The bloody skirt-chaser.

"You know you like it," the black-haired boy said, winking suggestively. However, with a stern look from Poppy, he obliged; going to a supply cabinet and pulling on a fresh shirt.

"So, care to tell me what you did this time?" sighed Poppy, as she handed Peter a wash-clothe and designated each of the boys a bed.

"Confidential," Remus replied. His professional manners were much less effective when he was bald.

"Tell me or you won't be getting and hair back," she retorted, over the years Poppy had become quite proficient in blackmailing the four boys. She really had no other choice, why what was she supposed to do to get a proper analysis on their injuries?

Sirius gasped, "Darling Poppy, you would never," he proclaimed dramatically, clutching at his heart. She sometimes wondered if he was mildly deranged.

"Don't even try me," grit out the young medi-witch. James ran a hand through his hair, grimacing slightly as he began his story.

"Umm.. right. You see, we were working on charming all of the candles in the Great Hall to sing when lit," He informed her as she waved her wand over Remus, bringing back is hair, although she doubted blue was his natural colour. With a second tap to his head, it returned to his habitual ash-blonde. Remus grinned and ran his hands through his hair, messing it up.

"Only to sing?" she questioned James lightly.

"We wanted them to smell of troll dung too!" pipped up Peter. Poppy rolled her eyes, clearly the Black boy's insanity had infected the others as well. Or maybe he just attracted crazy people. Oh well, it made her days much more interesting.

"You're all clear, Remus," she whispered to him, pulling out a bottle off burn potion for James and Sirius from her robes. She tossed it to James, "Rub it into your face, I won't be able to grow back your eyebrows, though. Hair growth reacts oddly with burn potion," she warned the boys. _Oddly as in_ _growing__ feathers in the place of hair._

"And Peter, I think that you'll be just alright," Poppy said with a smile towards him, Sirius hurumphed from somewhere behind her.

"Alright, I suppose we'll be off then," said James brightly, punching Sirius in the stomach ("Padfoot, shut your whining face!"), "Thanks Poppy."

"Actually, Sirius, you'd better stay. I need to speak to you about the practise of safe sex." That sounded like a good excuse to quiz him about James giving Lily love potions, didn't it? He _was_ quite the player after all, Poppy was rather proud of herself for coming up with it.

The silver-eyed boy's cheeks tinged pink as he waved off his friends, wolf-whistles and all. After they left, he turned to Poppy, eyes trained to the ground.

"Now," she began, "I'm not going to quiz you about your... sex life, _although you had better not get and girls pregnan_t. I need to ask you about James." Sirius let out a relieved gust of air. His blush didn't die down though.

"Yeah, what is is Blossom-dear?" Poppy shot him an icy look,

"No hitting on staff members," he grinned sheepishly, scratching her back of his head. With a wiry smile, she continued, "There isn't any chance that Mr. Potter has recently taken a recent... interest in love potion making?"

"Eh? Why would he wanna do that?"

Poppy grinned, pressed a finger to her lips and ushered Sirius out of the room, "No reason."

"Hey! I don't get it!" the green-eyed witch lent up to his ear and whispered, "That's for me to know and for you to find out," as she swiftly shut the door behind him. Now, she thought, dusting off her hands, that book of hers was getting rather good.

oOo

Lily turned up at the Hospital Wing a few hours later.

"I heard that the boys were here. Did you find out about Potter?" the girl asked, Poppy's eyes twinkled as she noticed Lily's voice softening slightly at the dark-haired boy's name.

"Yes, I did find out something rather interesting."

"Oh, Merlin. He really _is_ poisoning me!" Lily cried.

"Err, no. Rather, he's done nothing." Lily's eyes widened impossibly.

"Nonono. That means that I love him! That's not possible."

"No, it's not." Poppy answered, Lily breathed a sigh of relief, "Knew it-" Poppy cut her off, "You just like him. And an awful lot, come to think of it."

"What!?"

Lily looked at her in horror and lept away, racing out the double doors. Poppy laughed quietly to herself after the girl left. Lily had some spunk, she would get on quite well with James. Wondering if she should have bet on them getting together sooner, Poppy headed down to the Great Hall for dinner.

"_Love is in the air tonight_," she sung under her breath.

)0(

"Hey! Miss Poppy, I didn't know that you were asked to our wedding. Did Lily invite you?"

Poppy smiled, "Yes, for old-time's sake."

"Huh?" She shook her head at James' confusion. From the other side of the bar, a mildly drunken voice called out to her,

"Oi, Poppy-flower, I ain't a student anymore, come dance with me!"

* * *

**Love to hear what everyone thought of this!**

** Shout out to Slytherin66 for the idea! I know Poppy seems very different than how she acts in the books. But she's also much, much younger and this is how I think she would have interacted with her students; more like and older sister than anything. **


End file.
